zmajevakuglafandomcom_sh-20200214-history
Goku
Biografija Pozadina Goku je rođeno ime Kakarot. U mangi je Kakarot rođen na Planeti Vegeti tri godine pre uništenja, dok se u animeu Goku rodio malo pre uništenja planete. Kada je Friza uništio planetu Vegetu, Goku je preživeo dok je bio poslan na Zemlju. Nakon sletanja na Zemlju, mladog Sajanca pronašao je u šumi starac po imenu Gohan i postao njegov usvojeni unuk. Djed Gohan ga naziva "Son Goku". Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Manga '']] Kakarot je bio u svojoj inkubacijskoj komori tri godine od rođenja kada su ga otac Bardock i majka Gine odlučili pustiti na slobodu. Bardock donosi odluku da pošalje Kakarota na Zemlju u Sajanskom brodu, jer je zabrinut zbog ambicija Frize. Friza uništava planetu Vegetu mesec dana nakon što je Kakarot poslat. Danima kasnije nakon što je poslat na Zemlju, Kakarot sleti u planinu Paozu. Dok je tamo, pronašao ga je stariji muškarac, Gohan. Privodi ga i hrani novo pronađenog stranca. Kakarot jede kada mu daju ime "Son Goku". Između Jacoba i Zmajeve Kugle U početku je Goku bio izuzetno nasilan i loše raspoložen, uopšte nije poslušao Gohana, ali jednog dana je pao u duboku ravnicu i udario u glavu, pretrpevši tešku traumu glave koja ga je poslala u komu i umalo ga ubila i izazvala da trpe dugotrajnu amneziju. Nakon što se probudio, izgubio je svu svoju sajansku agresiju zbog toga što se nije setio svoje misije, postajući ljubazan i blagog manira. Njegov djed Gohan učio ga je borilačkim vještinama i pričao mu je o takvim stvarima kao što su grad i ljudi, jer su živjeli u vrlo udaljenom mjestu na planini Paozu, bez komunikacije sa drugim ljudima. Gohan je jednog dana otkrio Gokuovu transformaciju punog Meseca i tako mu rekao da nikada ne gleda pun mesec. Međutim, jedne noći Goku je to učinio i on se pretvorio u Velikog majmuna, zbog čega je nesvesno ubio Gohana. Nakon dedine smrti, Goku je ostao kod kuće, vršeći svakodnevni životni opstanak. Goku je od malih nogu razvijao utisak da su ga roditelji rođenja napustili u planinama još kao bebu, ostavljajući ga da djed Gohan otkrije. Zmajeva Kugla Pilaf Saga ]] Goku je predstavio u mangi i anime Zmajeva Kugla sa 12 godina (u početku, on tvrdi da ima 14 godina, ali kasnije se tokom turnirske sage razjasni da je to zbog toga što je Goku imao problema s brojenjem), kao mlad dečak koji živi u tami na planini Paozu. Goku je vlasnik Pole moći i Zmajeva lopta sa četiri zvezdice, nasleđe svog deda. Jednog dana, nakon svakodnevnih obaveza, Goku je automobilom naletio na putu kući nakon što je uhvatio ogromnu ribu. Nikada ranije nije video automobil, pretpostavlja se da ga napada čudovište. Kada vozač puca u Goku pištoljem, postaje uplašena nakon što je videla da teško pravi štetu i predaje se, otkrivajući da je Ljudska devojka po imenu Bulma. Goku kaže da nikada ranije nije video devojku i da je jedini čovek koji je video u životu njegov pokojni deda. Goku vodi Bulmu u svoju kuću, gde ona otkriva njegovu Zmajevu kuglu od četiri zvezde. Međutim, Goku ne želi da ga Bulma dodirne sa obzirom da je to dragoceno, pa Bulma odluči da pusti Goku da joj se pridruži u potrazi da sakupi svih sedam Zmajevih Kugli da pozovu Zmaja, ne otkrivajući mu da će se Zmajeve lopte raspršiti. Zemlji čim su uspeli. Kasnije te večeri, kada je kampovao u Bulminoj kući kapsula, Goku se upoznaje sa raznim tehnologijama poput televizije, svetla, pa čak i kupatila. Rano sledećeg jutra, Goku je iznenađen kada nauči malo o anatomiji žena nakon što skine Bulmino donje rublje dok ona spava. Kasnije tog jutra, Goku upoznaje Turtle, kojega je odlučio odvesti natrag u okean, primoravši Bulmu da dođe zajedno. Nakon pobede o lopovu medveda koji želi pojesti kornjaču, odlaze na plažu, gde upoznaje svog budućeg gospodara, pustinjaka kornjače, gospodara Rošija. Kad ih pustinjak kornjača upozna, nagrađuje Goku letećim oblakom zvanim Leteći nimbus, koji samo čistim srcem omogućava vožnju po njemu, a sa tim Goku nema poteškoća. Bulma takođe dobija Zmajsku kuglu sa tri zvezde, u zamenu za pokazivanje starog donjeg roga njenog donjeg veša (međutim, ona je zapravo gola, jer ih je Goku skinuo noć ranije). Tri dana kasnije Goku i Bulma završavaju u selu Aru, koje je pod kontrolom zlog zamenika oblika imena Oolong, koji otima ćerke iz sela. Nakon što Goku ne uspe da se lažno predstavlja Pochavompa u pokušaju da nađe lokaciju skrovišta Oolonga, on odlučuje da se suoči sa Oolongom. Nakon što ga progone izvan sela, Goku uspeva da ga uhvati, primoravajući Oolong-a da seljanima vrati ćerke. Nakon toga, nagrađeni su Zmajevom kuglom sa šest zvjezdica, a Oolong je prisiljen da se pridruži Goku i Bulmi na njihovoj potrazi. Dok je prelazio pustinju Diablo na putu za Vatrenu planinu, Goku se bori sa banditom po imenu Jamca, koji se sprijatelji sa bivšim Oolongovim razredom, imenom Puar. Goku i Jamca imaju duel, a Jamca se iznenadi kada Goku izvede svoj pol snage, saznajući da je unuk legendarnog borilačkog umetnika Gohana. Nakon što je umalo izgubio od Jamce Volf Fang Fist zbog gladi, Bulma se budi, zbog čega je Jamca pobegao zbog svog straha od žena. Kasnije te noći, Goku i ostali prenoće u Kući-Vagon-u, gde Goku govori Oolong-u o Zmajevim kuglama, dok se Jamca i Puar skrivaju vani i slušaju, takođe učeći o mističnim sferama. Sledećeg jutra Goku se ponovo bori protiv Jamče nakon što uništi Kuću-vagon i pokuša da ih opljačka. Goku izbija zub protivnika, a Jamca, lažno ispričavajući se, daje im automobil koji potajno ima uređaj za praćenje da ih prati. ]] Dva dana kasnije banda završava na Vatrena planina, gde se Goku borio protiv Ox-Kralj nakon što je pokušao da ubije Bulmu i Oolonga. Nakon što Goku pozove Leteći nimbus, Ox-Kralj prestaje da se bori i kaže Goku da je čovek koji je Goku dao taj oblak isti majstor koji ga je podučavao. U pokušaju da uguši vatru oko dvorca Ox-Kralj na vrhu planine, Goku je poslan da izvuče Bansho Fan od Ucitelja Roshi-a nakon što je uzeo ćerku Ox-Kralja, Chi-Chi. Kada stignu na ostrvo Ucitelja Rošija, on im kaže da je slučajno izbacio ventilator i odlučio sam da dođe tamo i ugasi plamen. Kada se vrate na Vatrenu planinu, Ucitelj Roshi koristi tehniku zvanu Kamehameha Talas da ugasi plamen, nažalost uništavajući i planinu. Na veliko iznenađenje Ucitelja Rošija, Goku odmah imitira talas i pravi jedan dovoljno velik da uništi njihov automobil. Dok Bulma i Oolong pronađu Zmajevu kuglu u ruševinama, Ucitelja Rosija pita da Goku trenira sa njim nakon što završi potragu za Zmajevim Kuglama. uništava Pilafov dvorac]] Na putu do poslednje Zmajeve kugle odmaraju se u gradu kojim vlada banda poznata kao Zečja banda. Dok su tamo, Goku i Bulma upadaju u probleme sa Zečjom bandom, ali Goku pobedi svog vođu, Monster Carrot uz pomoć Jamce. Kada se vrate na put, napada ih robot kojim je upravljao Šu, koji je ukrao pet njihovih Zmajevih Kuglih. Na sreću, Goku, ipak, insistira na tome da svoju četvero zvezdu drže sa sobom, umesto sa ostalim Zmajevim Kuglama. Jamca ih vodi do Pilafovog dvorca da ih povrate. Međutim, čim dođu, zaključavaju se u sobi napunjenoj gasom za spavanje, gde je ukradena Gokuova Zmajeva Kugla sa četiri zvezdice. Kada se probudi, car Pilaf pozva Shenrona i pokuša da iskoristi želju da vlada svetom, ali njegov plan je izneveren kada se Oolong umeša i poželi par gaćica, nakon što izađe iz male rupe koju je napravio Gokuov Kamehameha Talas. Nakon pokušaja bekstva, banda je smeštena u posebnu ćeliju koja će ih pržiti kada izađe sunce. Goku te noći završava pogledom na pun mesec, što ga natera da se pretvori u Formu Velikog majmuna i uništi ćeliju zajedno sa ostatkom Pilafovog dvorca. Ugledavši Goku izvan kontrole u Formi Velikog majmuna, Jamca zgrabi Goku-ov rep i Puar se pretvori u makaze da bi odsekao Goku-ov rep, što ga je nateralo da se vrati u svoj normalni oblik. Sledećeg jutra, Oolong počinje da nagađa da Goku nije čovek, postavljajući pitanje je li on „nekakav svemirski svemir.“ Odbijajući ponudu svojih novih prijatelja da dođu sa njima u Zapadni Grad, Goku ih licitira. zbogom da treniram sa Roshi-jem. Dok je leteo Nimbusom, Goku veselo kaže da je svet neverovatno mesto. Turnir Saga Vise o Turnir Sagi trening kod Ucitelja Roshija]] Nakon što je završena potragu za Zmajevim Kuglama, Goku napušta Bulmu i ostale da bi trenirao kod Ucitelja Rošija. Roshi pristaje da trenira Gokua, ali samo ako ga pronađe lijepom djevojkom. Nakon što mu nije uspeo da donese pristojnu devojku, na ostrvo stiže još jedan student koji se zove Krillin, takođe želeći da trenira pod Roshi-em, i asistira Gokua. Nakon što Goku otrči nekoliko policajaca, dok se Krillin krije iza njega, konačno se vraćaju sa devojkom razdvojenom ličnošću Launch. Zadovoljan lansiranjem, Roši tada dovodi Goku i Krillina na svoje specijalno ostrvo za trening da ih obuči. Oni su izloženi vrlo čudnim treningom koji izgleda kao da to nema nikakve veze sa borilačkim veštinama, kao što su isporučivanje mleka za povećanje izdržljivosti, građevinski radovi na snazi, plivanje od morskih pasa, izbegavanje uboda pčela, a sve dok nose veoma teške kornjače. Nakon napornog rada, njih dvoje se razvijaju u dva najmoćnija borca na Zemlji. Ogromni balvan Roshi pokazao je dečacima mnogo ranije da nisu mogli da guraju, oni sada mogu da guraju, na veliko Rošijevo iznenađenje. Nakon osam meseci treninga, Roshi ih dovodi na ostrvo Papaia kako bi se takmičili na 21. svetskom turniru u borilačkim veštinama da bi testirali svoje treniranje. Po njihovom dolasku, Goku se ponovo sastaje sa svojim prijateljima Bulmom, Jamca, Oolong i Puar. Goku lako prolazi kroz eliminacione runde čak i bez pokušaja (čak je i iznenađen svojom izuzetnom novom snagom) i plasira se na glavni turnir. Na turniru je postavljen protiv Gira po imenu Giran u četvrtfinalu. Goku se bori sa zverima kada je zarobljen u Giranovoj gumi Merri-Go-Round, ali njegov rep raste unazad što će ga osloboditi i dobiti meč, pri čemu se Giran uskratio da se plaši snage mladića. U polufinalu je postavljen protiv ratnika Nam. Goku i Nam vode bitku u vazduhu, a svaki je zamalo oboren. Neposredno pre nego što je Goku iskrcao Naman's Cross Arm Dive, Goku ga izbacuje iz ringa. U poslednjem kolu Goku se bori sa odbranom prvaka Jackie Chunom (u stvari je to Ucitelj Roshi ali prerusen). Tokom bitke, Goku se vraća u Formu Velikog majmuna i počinje da uništava stadion. Jackie Chun koji ne može napustiti arenu jer se još uvijek bore uništava Mesec da bi Goku vratio u njegov uobičajeni oblik. Njih dvoje nastavljaju borbu, a obojica brzo gube energiju. Goku na kraju izgubi meč i nauči da uvek treba da trenira, jer uvek ima ljudi koji su moćniji. Armija Crvene Mase Saga vise o Armiji Crvene Mase Saga ]] Posle dolaska trkača na Svetski turnir u borilačkim veštinama, Ucitelj Roshi je rekao Gokuu da treba da izađe i vidi svet, a Goku odlučuje da će iskoristiti ovu priliku za traženje dedine Zmajeve Kugle sa četiri zvezde. Na početku svoje potrage pomaže da se spasi Nam's Village prateći ga do Giran's Villagea kako bi reka ponovo tekla. Po završetku ovog zadatka, odlučuje da ode mršav umočivši se u oazu gde mu nabavi svoj Zmajavski radar koji mu je ukrao beskućnik, a koji ga prodaje u Antique Store Town u obližnjem gradu. Jednom kada Goku stigne tamo i uzme svoj radar, suoči se sa carem Pilafom koji drži Zmajevu Kuglu sa četiri zvezde. Nakon što juri Pilafa do njegove leteće tvrđave, Goku uzima Kuglu otkrivši da je lažna. Dok slijedi signal radara, on završava sastanak sa Chi-Chi-om koji je za njih pripremio venčanje. Goku i Chi-Chi brzo se vraćaju nazad u selo Ox-Kralj, kako bi utvrdili da je organizacija zvana Armija Crvene Mase. Goku i Chi-Chi se bore protiv trupa sve dok nisu pobegli. Goku napušta Chi-Chi i Ox-Kralja, u žurbi da idu i da ih progone. Završava u pustinji, gde ulazi u Pilafovu leteću tvrđavu, dok ga je Armija Crvena Mase napadala. Nakon što je Pilafova tvrđava uništena, Goku je uhvaćen u eksploziji i budi se u šumi gde sreće porodicu majmuna. Nakon što Goku pronađe Zmajevu Kuglu, on se bori protiv Colonel Silver, koji je uništio njegov Leteći nimbus. Goku lako pobeđuje Colonel Silver i udara ga repom. Pošto je video da Zmajeva kugla koju je pronašao nije Dedina balona sa četiri zvezde, jedan od vojnih auto-pilota droida odleteo ga je do sledeće Zmajeve kugle. Avion se sruši kada droid smrzne, a Goku se smrzne, ne mogavši da se pomera. Potom ga odvodi u selo Jingle devojka po imenu Suno. Kad se probudi, čuje da je tamo i Armija Crvenog vrpca. Goku odlazi u najbližu bazu poznatu pod nazivom Muscle Tover. Jednom kada uđe, lako izvadi tri vojnika, a zatim se bori protiv androida poznatog kao Major Metallitron. Goku dobija bitku kada Metallitronove baterije umru i pređe na sledeći sprat gde se bori protiv Ninja Murasakija. Goku lako pobeđuje Murasakija i ponižava ga, primjer kada Murasaki sleti na Gokuov moćni pol. Goku se pokazalo da je težak meč za Murasakija, pa čak i njegovu braću, pa pribegava puštanju Androida 8. Android 8 se sprijatelji sa Gokuom umesto da se bori protiv njega jer ne voli nasilje, omogućavajući Goku da dođe do vrha Muscle Tover-a. General White, zapovednik kule, pribegava im da ih pojede svoje kućno ljubimce čudovište Buyon, ali stvorenje se smrzne i uništi. General White je poražen i Goku spašava šefa Jingle sela, dok je dobijao još jednu Zmajevu kuglu koju je Android 8 skrivao od vojske. Goku saznaje od jednog od seoskih starješina da njegov nimbus još uvek radi i odlučuje da ide u Zapadni grad da Bulma popravi svoj Zmajev radar koji se pokvario. Goku stiže u Bulminu kuću, kompanija Capsule Corporation, i popravlja joj radar. Zatim Bulma odluči da se pridruži Goku u potrazi za Zmajevih kugli koristeći svoj novi izum Micro Band. Dok je još u gradu, Goku se sreće sa Jamcom, Oolongom i Puarom. Dan odlučuju provesti u novom tematskom parku Dream Land, gde ih je lovio Kugle kojeg je angažirala vojska Crvene vrpce po imenu Hask. Nakon što ju je prevarila, pokušava da se izvuče sa dve Gokuove Zmajeve Kugle, ali on je uhvati i vrati natrag. Goku i Bulma putuju do mesta do sledeće Zmajeve Kugle koja se nalazila na dnu mora. Nemajući podmornicu, Goku i Bulma nabavljaju je od Ucitelja Rosija koji im se pridružio Krillin. Pod okeanom pronalaze gusarsku pećinu, gde ih progoni najjači operativac Crvene mase, General Plavi. Goku je pobedio Piratskog robota i divovskog hobotnicu po imenu Oktopod, dok su Krillina i Bulmu napali Generala Plavog. Goku stiže da ih spasi, ali Goku je omamljena telekineza Generala Plavog. Goku se uspeo osloboditi kada miš plaši Generala Plavog. Dok se pećina počela urušavati, Goku je brzo zgrabio Zmajevu kuglu i spasio svog prijatelja miša i jedva je pobegao sa Bulmom i Krillinom u staroj podmornici koju su pronašli. Kada su se vratili u Kame Kuca, General Plavi stiže i koristi svoju telekinezu da sve veže i ukrade Zmajeve kugle, zajedno sa stavljanjem bombe na ostrvo da ih ubije. Srećom, Launch se vratila i pustila Gokua da se oslobodi bombe i potera Generala Plavog. Slike Goku-ove slike Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Dragon Ball Z